Cambiando el destino de un niño
by freewritter007
Summary: Todos conocemos la soledad y tristeza que acompañó al pequeño Harry en su niñez...pero...¿Y si no hubiese crecido en casa de sus tíos?...Esta es mi versión de lo que Harry debió ser...un niño travieso y feliz!
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** Hola a todos, como es costumbre, aclaro que el contenido de estas páginas son fruto de mi imaginación y no poseo los derechos de la misma. Los personajes mostrados en la historia son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y sólo los utilizo con fines de diversión.

No pretendo con esto infringir ninguna ley de copyright ni obtener ninguna ganancia económica.

Todas mis historias contienen Spanking paternal. Si no le gusta, pues ustedes ya saben…

…

"**¡SUPER HARRY AL RESCATE!"**

_Sentí los tímidos y cálidos rayos del sol mañanero acariciar suavemente mi mejilla. Sabía que era hora de levantarme pero simplemente no puedo._

_Mi ser completo, desde las insignificantes uñas de los pies hasta el último de mis cabellos negros gime de dolor…¿Qué me llevó a terminar como un vegetal en mi cama?..._

_Lentamente intento abrir mis ojos pero se niegan a obedecerme, trato de bajar mis pies pero tampoco se mueven, siento mis huesos hechos polvo y parece como si mi espalda estuviera pegada al colchón…¿Será posible que alguien haya puesto un hechizo en mi cuerpo mientras dormía?..._

_**-Brrummm…brrummm…brrummmm**_

_A lo lejos escucho fuerte y claro un murmullo que responde mis interrogantes. Mi mente divaga y me hace recordar todos los acontecimientos del día anterior y…no definitivamente no estoy bajo los efectos de ningún hechizo oscuro…._

_Mi cuerpo está un poco débil o para ser más preciso, casi en estado de coma debido a la inusual tortura a la que fue sometido por culpa de esa peligrosa criatura que está acechando los alrededores a la espera de que emita el menor gemido para arrojarse encima y devorarme por completo. _

_**-giiiii…giiii….brrrummmm…brrrummmm**_

_Mis instintos presienten que mi torturador se acerca. Una picaresca y ahogada sonrisilla retumba en mi oído derecho y sé que mis segundos de tranquilidad están a punto de ser aniquilados por la peligrosa fiera._

_Haciendo un esfuerzo y casi con temor, abro un poco mi ojo izquierdo y compruebo mis sospechas, ahí estaba él…parado junto a mi cama, con su típica sonrisa que me derrite el alma y esos ojitos que me dieron la fuerza para seguir adelante la noche en que ella murió…la noche en que un ángel depositó en mis brazos a su mayor tesoro… _

_Inconscientemente recorrí con mis dedos la enorme cicatriz que cruza mi mejilla y que continuamente me hacía recordar que Lily ya no existía en mi vida…pero…ahora existía él…él que era mi mayor tesoro y un motivo para soportar el dolor de su ausencia…un motivo para seguir luchando, un motivo para tener esperanza…un motivo que heredó sus hermosos ojos verdes y brillantes como dos perfectas e invaluables esmeraldas._

_Él era el responsable de que hoy mi vida fuera diferente…él era la razón de que hoy me sintiera feliz… y curiosamente también era el culpable absoluto de mi cansancio. Parecía un sueño o más bien una deliciosa pesadilla donde el destino me había otorgado un título al que nunca aspiré…el de padre…un padre que estaba a punto de ser dolorosamente aplastado por su hiperactivo cachorrito…_

_**-**_**Papito despiertaaaaaaaaa!...**_me gritó mientras se arrojaba sobre mi adolorido cuerpo sin ninguna compasión._

_**- MERLIN!...Harry me vas a matar, bájate de mi estómago de inmediato!...**__le ordené__con esa voz sedosa que hacía llorar al más valiente y semejaba al siseo de una peligrosa serpiente a punto de atacar…pero que extrañamente nunca causó miedo en mi dulce hijo de cinco años._

**-No me voy a bajar hasta que te levantes de la cama…ya no es hora de dormir!...**_El insolente mocoso me gritó cruzando los brazos y acomodando sus piernitas hasta quedar cómodamente sentado sobre mi pobre estómago…yo suspiré cuando la idea de enviarlo a uno de esos campamentos militares muggles cruzó por centésima vez en mi mente._

_-__**Harry…**__Dije levantando lo más que pude mi cabeza y viendo directo a sus dulces ojos...__**hijo te acabo de dar una orden…obedece y bájate de mi estómago o si no…**__amenacé suavizando un poco mi todo de voz, si definitivamente fue una muy mala idea concentrarme en esos preciosos ojitos verdes….¿Cómo se supone que no sonría ante una mirada tan angelical?_

_**-**_**No…yo no me bajo, hasta que tú te levantes**_**…**__respondió mientras un tierno puchero hacía temblar ligeramente su labio inferior…_

_Cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo nuevamente esperando que el oxígeno entrara a mi cerebro y borrara el deseo que tenía de encadenar a mi hijo a su cama y soltarlo hasta que cumpliera los 30 años. _

**-**_**Harry…¿Cómo quieres que me levante si estas sentado sobre mí?**_**...**_expresé con voz de súplica esperando que Merlín se apiadara de mi masacrado cuerpo porque no deseaba tener que luchar contra una bola rabiosa de cinco años, vestido en pijamas y que…un momento…eso no es un pijama!…_

-_**Ehhh…¿Harry que traes puesto?...**__le pregunté dando una curiosa mirada al…al… "uniforme multicolor" que mi hijo modelaba esta mañana._

**-¿Te gusta papito?...**_Dijo reacomodándose sobre mis piernas._

_Abrí con amplitud mis ojos ante la insólita pregunta…¿Harry piensa que eso puede gustarme?...pero ni siquiera sé lo que es!…parece…parece…no mejor dicho, es una cosa totalmente ridícula!..._

_Mis rodillas se quejaron, mientras el mocoso se acomodaba mejor sonriéndome, parecía muy orgulloso de su desordenada vestimenta. Yo lo miraba fijamente y noté que en su pecho sobresalían dos grandes letras mal pintadas "__**S-H **__". _

_Su espalda estaba cubierta por una larga capa que tenía la impresión de haber visto en algún lado pero no recordaba donde y al final tuve que cerrar mis ojos porque me sentí mareado por la combinación de colores, pintura fluorescente y demás "cosas" que el niño traía encima…_

-_**Si…ehhh si me gusta…Pero qué haces vestido de ésa manera tan…tan…original?**_

**-¡Es que hoy soy un súper héroe papá!... que no me reconoces tengo la capa y hasta las iniciales en mi pecho**_**?...**__me dijo en tono casi indignado señalando con orgullo su flamante decoración._

_Yo me tomé un par de minutos para observarlo con más detenimiento y no resistí mis malignos deseos de jugar un poco…-__**Ohhh ya veo**__…__**¿eres **__**S**__**úper **__**H**__**ormiguita?...**__le pregunté con tono inocente_.

_**-**_**Noooooooooooo!**

_**-Uhmmm …bueno entonces eres…eres **__**S**__**úper Hurón?**_

**-Noooooo, no soy un Hurón!…**_Me reclamó con sus cejas muy juntitas, su labio inferior a fuera y casi al borde soltar una lagrimita del coraje…_

_Yo me mordí el labio para no reírme…__**Ohhh lo siento mucho**__…le dije intentando poner cara de remordimiento__**…¿Y entonces quién eres?**_

_**-**_**Soy SUPER HARRY!.**_**..**__gritó como si__fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo y se tiró de mi cama con tal impulso que parecía tener un par de resortes en los pies._

_**-Ouccchhh!..Harry no saltes así…ten más cuidado!...puedes lastimarte!...**__dije en son de regaño sentándome en el borde de la cama_.

_**-**_**Yo no puedo lastimarme papito…soy un súper héroe…¿Recuerdas?...**_me dijo con el mismo tono que yo utilizo para explicarle las cosas mas elementales…_

_-__**Ok…tu eres un súper héroe pero yo no así que deja de brincar sobre mi cuerpo como si yo fuera una pelota inflable!...**_

_**-**_**De acuerdo papito pero nada de dormirse otra vez!...**_El mocoso insolente advirtió muy seriamente con su dedito índice levantado mientras salía de la habitación._

_Rodé mis ojos y di otro agudo suspiro…frente a mí se encontraba nada menos que un travieso niño, cuya imaginación sobrepasaba el infinito y que para colmo se creía invencible…Genial hoy sería un gran día!…pensé recostándome de nuevo en mi deliciosa cama por un micro segundo antes de escuchar el grito de…_

**-Papá!...Sal de la camaaaaaaa!... tu superhéroe necesita un súper-desayuno!.**

…

_¿Saben qué es más estresante que soportar a un hiperactivo mocoso de cinco años?...Soportar un hiperactivo mocoso de cinco años hambriento. _

**-comidaaaaaa!...comidaaaaa!... comidaaaa!...**Harry gritaba a todo pulmón haciendo sonar una cucharita sobre la mesa de madera…

_Desde el día en que el mocoso entró en mi vida, juré por mi magia protegerlo y amarlo por sobre todas las cosas...incluyendo mi propia vida…pero hoy, cinco años después me es tan difícil mantener esa promesa, sobre todo después de que el adorable angelito ha tirado su plato de avena sobre el piso. _

_-__**¡Harry James!…**_

**-Fue un accidente!...**_explicó defendiéndose de inmediato cuando me vio avanzar hacia a él, sabía que yo estaba molesto_…**No te enojes papito…**_Dijo Señalando los restos de avena tirados en el piso..._**creo que esa cosa no quería que me la comiera…**

**-**_**Pues qué lástima porque te la vas a tener que comer de todos modos!...**__saqué mi varita y de inmediato el suelo estaba limpio y yo ya tenía otro plato repleto de avena plato en mis manos... ¡Merlín cómo adoro la magia!..._

_-_**Woow!... ¿cómo hiciste eso papito?...**_ Los brillantes ojitos verdes preguntaron llenos de emoción. _

_**-Uhmmm solo es un pequeño truco…te lo enseñaré algún día, pero ya sabes que tienes prohibido tocar mi varita hasta que ingreses a Hogwarts...**__Respondí intentando no entrar en detalles. Mi hijo y yo nos hemos mantenido al margen del mundo mágico por todo éste tiempo y sí ya sé que soy un cobarde pero todavía no estoy listo para contarle toda la historia…creo que nunca estaré listo para eso y aunque les parezca que soy un engendro egoísta es mi mayor deseo que este niño disfrute de una niñez normal tanto como le sea posible…y me importa un carajo si alguno de ustedes no está de acuerdo con eso!..._

_**-**_**¡Pero yo quiero que me enseñes ahora!...**

_**-He dicho que algún día...menos hoy! **_

**-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo?…** Harry ya había olvidado que su estómago moría de hambre y comenzó a brincar como pelota de hule en su silla…

_**-Cuando crezcas un poco, quizá dentro de unos seis años más… **_

El rostro del niño cambió de inmediato a una horrible mueca**…¿Qué?...Tanto!...Voy a ser un viejo para entonces! **

_Tuve que morder mi mejilla derecha para no reír con ese comentario…__**Pero ahora lo importante es que desayunes, así que come tu avena…**_

**-Pero es que no me gusta y no me harás comerla!...**Harry cerró su boquita apretando fuertemente sus labios.

_Haciéndome el sordo con sus reclamos, tome una cucharada y la acerqué pero el mocoso rebelde solo negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro. Yo le miré aceptando el desafío y sonreí maliciosamente pensando en todas las opciones que tenía para hacer que Harry abriera su boca… Un regaño a fondo?...un tiempo de castigo en la esquina?...una buena dosis de nalgadas?...o quizá…_

_**-Esta bien hijo…**__Dije en tono frío y levantándome para retirar el plato de la mesa, suspiré con supremo pesar…__**Y yo que pensaba que en realidad querías convertirse en un superhéroe…**_

_La reacción del niño fue inmediata…_**Si quiero!**

_**-Pero no puedes porque los superhéroes siempre desayunan avena…**_

_-_**¿estás seguro papito?...**_Harry preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos y me puso su cara de "no te creo ni un poquito" já mi hijo no era ningún tonto, eso me hace sentir orgulloso…y preocupado… _

_**-Claro!...**__Le respondí con absoluta seguridad, además no era como si estaba mintiendo, mas de alguna vez en su vida, Clark Kent desayunó avena ¿no? _

_**-**_**¿Uhmmmm?..**_**.**__Harry seguía dudando pero igual tomó una cucharada grande y comenzó a comerse todo el cereal mientras yo saboreaba mi triunfo. _

-**Bien ahora puedes ver un poco de televisión en tu habitación mientras yo voy a darme una ducha, luego iremos al pueblo…**

_**-Weeeeee!...**__el mocoso pasó ondeando su capa tan cerca de mis pies que casi caigo al suelo!..._

**-Harry no corras!...**

_**-Los superhéroes no corremos papi...volamos!**_

**-Pues igual tienes prohibido volar en la sala!...**

**-**_**Está bien papiiiii…**__le escuché gritar desde su cuarto y simplemente suspiré mientras en mi mente intentaba convencerme de no darle una poción al mocoso para que duerma un día completo!.._

…

_Al fin un poco de paz!...cierro la cortina para tener privacidad, el agua se siente tan bien y mis parpados están tan pesados que podría quedarme dormido con facilidad en el cuarto de baño que por cierto parece zona infantil repleta de juguetes…¿Dónde estará la pequeña almohadilla de goma que Harry usa para jugar en la tina?...creí haberla colocado sobre el lavado pero no está…_

_De presto mis instintos se activan al escuchar un ruidito y veo claramente la silueta de un mocoso descalzo que cruza a toda velocidad…seguramente va hacia la cocina en busca de golosinas…_

_-"__**Tranquilo, relájate y descansa un poco más, debes confiar en tu hijo, Harry puede estar solo en la cocina sin hacer ninguna travesura"**__…_

_Repetí la misma línea una y otra vez, en verdad que quise convencerme de no tirar mi momento de paz a la basura, pero a quien quiero engañar?... Mis instintos me gritan que si no me doy prisa, ese ratoncito seguro se devora el refrigerador completo!..._

_En esos momentos me reprendí por no haber cerrado la cortina del baño y…un momento__**… yo sí cerré la maldita cortina!**_

_Me senté de golpe en la bañera y entonces contemplé un enorme agujero que casi partía la cortina a la mitad…Ahora recuerdo donde es que había visto la colorida capa de mi súper héroe!... _

_**-¡HARRY VEN AQUI!**__...Grité con todas mis fuerzas esperando a que la cabeza de pelo revuelto se asomara por la puerta con su típica mirada de ternura…pero hoy no voy a caer!..._

_**-¡HARRY JAMESSSSSS!**__...volví a llamar…pero no hubo ninguna respuesta...lo único que escucho atentamente es el silencio y eso solo puedes significar una cosa…PROBLEMAS!_

_Me vestí con rapidez y revolví mi ropa en busca de algo que faltaba…¿Dónde diablos dejé mi varita?... podría jurar que la puse en…_

**¡BUMMMM!**

_Una fuerte explosión opacó mis palabras y en solo un par de segundos yo corrí con un único pensamiento en mente…Los Mortífagos están atacando a mi hijo!..._

_Una ráfaga de luz salió de la cocina y percibí el intenso olor a humo…Mis rodillas flaquearon y mi cerebro retrocedió en el tiempo… la escena de aquella horrible noche se apoderó nuevamente de mis pensamientos, recordé el día en que la perdí…el día en que el destino de un niño cambio radicalmente mi vida_

_**-¡Lily!¡Avisa a James!... Deben huir de aquí AHORA!**_

_-Pero qué…_

_**-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, uno de nuestros amigos nos ha traicionado!**_

_Esas fueron las únicas palabras que alcancé a decir antes de que la casa entera comenzara a temblar…Él había llegado._

_Les juro intenté con todas mis fuerzas salvarlos…pero no pude...el señor oscuro era más fuerte y aunque Potter y yo luchamos con la intención de ofrecer a Lily y al niño el tiempo suficiente para escapar…no pudimos detenerlo…_

_Con esa maldita sonrisa sádica en su rostro y jactándose de ser el mago más poderoso de nuestro mundo, disparó una maldición asesina contra James que salió volando hasta chocar contra la pared…y en cuanto a mí… simplemente se conformó con masacrar mi cuerpo y desfigurar mi cara…creo que consideraba que morir era un castigo demasiado leve para un espía traidor como yo..._

_Desperté tiempo después…aunque hubiese rogado a Merlín no despertar nunca y a pesar del punzante dolor de mi cabeza y de la sangre espesa pegada en mi rostro, escuche el llanto lastimero de un bebé y el susurro de una agonizante canción de cuna que le consolaba…_

_**-¡Lily!...**__Grité al verla jadeando y tirada en el piso protegiendo con su cuerpo encorvado su mayor tesoro…de inmediato me__arrodillé a su lado pero ella parecía ausente._

_**-Cuida de él , él es mi mayor tesoro** se volteó hacia mi para depositar al chiquillo sollozante en mis brazos…__**y de ahora en adelante, su vida, su futuro y su destino...estan en tus manos.**_

_Intenté negarme…intenté decirle que no podía…que un monstruo como yo no podía cuidar de algo tan puro…Merlín no soy mas que un espía mediocre que ni siquiera pudo advertirles a tiempo!..._

_**-Pero Lily yo…**_Mi garganta me traicionó y casi no pude seguir hablando**…**_**yo no sé qué debo hacer!**_

_Heme aquí…yo…aquel que era reconocido en nuestro mundo por su inigualable destreza en pociones, ante quien los estudiantes de Hogwarts temblaban, aquél a quien incluso sus compañeros de trabajo tenían miedo de mirar a los ojos, aquel supuesto mortífago…el valiente y adiestrado espía que vivía día a día bajo la sombra de la muerte…yo…El gran Severus Snape…tenía un bebé en mis brazos y me sentía insignificantemente pequeño ante él!.._

_**-Simplemente sé su padre Severus…**__Lily respondió con naturalidad como si tuviésemos una charla amistosa__**…**_

_¿Un padre?...Mi cerebro se rebelaba contra la idea...era casi como una herejía…pero en mi corazón una voz me gritaba que estaba listo para hacer frente a lo que fuera necesario para cuidar de ese niño…del hijo de James y Lily…del que de ahora en adelante, sería mi hijo y mi mayor tesoro…_

_Ella parecía saber que mi corazón ya había tomado una decisión y me dedicó su última sonrisa…En el instante en que los ojos de Lily se cerraron, mi corazón se desquebrajó en millones de pedazos dejando de latir…creo una parte de mi antiguo ser murió ese día…todos los años de amargura, soledad, odio y desprecio fueron suplantados por un nueva razón de vivir…"Harry"… _

_**-"HARRY"**__…grité poniéndome en pie y de inmediato derribé la puerta de la cocina, mis ojos estaban borrosos de tanto llorar y__mi cerebro imaginaba los posibles escenarios que encontraría detrás de esa puerta…Quizá el cuerpecito de Harry este desangrándose en el piso…o agonizando del dolor…o muriendo por las quemaduras...o quizá…o quizá algo totalmente inesperado…_

_Comencé a rondar la cocina en busca del niño… y…sinceramente no tengo palabras cómo describir lo que vi…_

_**-Ha…Ha…Harry?...**_

_Ante tantas posibilidades que casi me hicieron perder la cordura, la verdadera escena que tenía frente a mis ojos me dejó sin la capacidad de armar una frase coherente y les puedo garantizar que ni mis años de estudiante en Hogwarts, ni mi vasta experiencia como maestro, ni mis labores como espía de la Orden del Fenix, ni siquiera mi desagradable experiencia como mortífago…me habían preparado para lo que ví…_

…_Mi hijo…Mi Harry…mi adorado superhéroe estaba…estaba…SENTADO EN SU SILLITA COMIENDO TRANQUILAMENTE UNA GALLETA!…_

…..

**Ummm….Espero que no les haya asustado mis queridos lectores… no era mi intención que pensaras que Harry estaba lastimado…o quizá sip!... bueno sé que se preguntarán…¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó?...uhmmm pues...comenzaremos diciendo que todo inició con un pequeño malentendido…y es que a veces los padres no saben comunicarse bien y las pobres e inocentes criaturitas confunden el mensaje!...**

…**..**

**-Pues igual tienes prohibido volar en la sala!...**Eran las últimas palabras que nuestro pequeño superhéroe había escuchado decir a su padre y las que detonaron en su hiperactivo cerebro, una idea genial…

"_¡Los grandes superhéroes pueden volar!_...Harry pensó con emoción…_Y además papá me dijo que tenía prohibido volar en la sala …pero no dijo nada de volar en la cocina!..._**(N/A: Ves que todo es culpa de un error de comunicación!)**

Lentamente se quitó los zapatos y entró con cuidado a la habitación de su padre. Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y escuchó el agua correr…el hombre aún estaba en el cuarto de baño.

Harry siempre se preguntó porque su papi tomaba duchas tan largas, para el niño con solo lavarse la cara era más que suficiente!...pero igual, en este momento los hábitos de su papá le venían como anillo al dedo para sus planes!..

Dio un ligero vistazo y sobre la mesita de noche encontró lo que necesitaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la cocina. Se volteó para comprobar que nadie lo seguía y luego rio con picardía mientras cerraba la puerta con cerrojo…definitivamente en este momento era el superhéroe más feliz de todo el cosmos!

Sin pensarlo dos veces y relleno de orgullo, levantó su manita derecha sosteniendo su trofeo en alto…

_**-¡Súper Harry al rescate!**_ …gritó esperando que esas fueran las palabras mágicas para activar la varita de su padre…pero esperó…y esperó…y esperó…y no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

Se aclaró la gargantay repitió lentamente y con más autoridad**…-Dije…Súper Harry al rescate**… pero nop…ni siquiera una minúscula luz salió de la inútil rama y la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron los gritos de su padre llamándole…

_**-¡HARRY VEN AQUI!**__..._

El niñito arrugó la cara..._ uhmmm creo que papito ya notó el pequeñito agujero en la cortina…_Estuvo tentado a subir y suplicar clemencia, pero…_Por lo menos quiero volar antes de morir!_

**-Hazme volar**…susurró entre pucheritos…** solo un poquitito por favor!**…continuó suplicando como si el genio de la varita pudiera notar sus lindos ojitos tristes y conceder sus deseos…

_**-¡HARRY JAMESSSSS!**_

Otro grito más y Harry sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que su padre bajara a buscarle…

Desesperado, tomo la varita con ambas manitos…_**¿Cómo**__**se enciende ésta cosa?...**_Se preguntó sacudiéndola bruscamente con todas sus fuerzas…

…algo en su interior le advertía que zarandear una varita mágica frente a él, podría traerle problemas…pero en ese momento no estaba prestando mucha atención a su conciencia…hasta que…

**¡BUMMMM!**

Primero un estruendo y luego un chispazo de luces de colores brilló desde la punta de la varita y el chiquillo cayó sentado sobre el suelo.

Se levantó rápidamente y muy asustado comenzó a sacar inventario de su propio cuerpo…todo parecía estar en su lugar excepto por la alfombra de la cocina que se estaba incendiando!

Como todo un experto en meterse en problemas, nuestro niño poseía también una habilidad natural para resolverlos, así que comenzó a patear la alfombra para apagar las llamas..._** -Merlín, esa cosa es peligrosa!...**_dijo mientras miraba el objeto que había provocado todo el alboroto, pero no había tantos minutos para reflexionar…era evidente que los pasos de su padre se acercaban.

Apenas y tuvo tiempo de esconder la odiosa varita y correr para tomar el frasco de galletitas. Justo se acomodaba en su sillita cuando la puerta salió volando…

_**-HARRY!...**_ el niño pudo escuchar a su padre gritar su nombre y preparó su mejor cara de "_**Yo no fui**_"…En ese instante el hombre entró histérico y comenzó a dar de vueltas por todo el lugar…pasaron varios minutos hasta que los ojos del asustado Severus se concentraron en la pequeña silla que estaba en un rincón de la cocina.

**-Ha…Ha…Harry?...**

El mago no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara al hablar…estaba sorprendido…o como él mismo lo expresó antes…_"sin la capacidad de armar una frase coherente"…_pero contario al shock producido en su cerebro, nuestro pequeño superhéroe parecía muy pero muy relajado…

Los ojitos color de esmeralda vieron directo al confundido rostro…_**-Uhmmm…me…uhmmm…llamabas papito?...**_preguntó con su vocecita de ángelmasticando a medias una galletita de chocolate y balanceando sus pies de un lado otro …

El mago no pudo más y caminó directo a su hijo para jalonearlo de la silla y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas…fue una escena muy conmovedora, pero creo mi querida Carla que dejaré que sea nuestro maestro de pociones que continúe con el relato…

_Siento como si mi cuerpo envejeció cien años hoy …es más creo que ese fue el día en que la primera de muchas canas brilló entre mis largos cabellos negros._

_Fue un hecho sorprendente como toda la angustia que sentía se disipó cuando tomé a mi hijo en mis brazos y sentí el roce de su mejilla en mi rostro…todo lo demás dejó de importarme…Inexplicablemente mi hijo estaba vivo, sano!..._

_Respiré profundamente el aroma de su enmarañado cabello…olía a …a…Humo?…y…y…¿qué es lo que tiene escondido en su espalda?_

_-__**Harry…**_ _separé mi cuerpo para dedicar a mi superhéroe toda mi atención_…_**Harry ¿Qué es lo que tienes en los bolsillos traseros de tu disfraz?**_

_**-**_**Ehhhh…este…yo…¿Quieres una galleta de chocolate papito?...**_el mocoso me preguntó agitando una maldita galleta en mi cara._

_**-No!...No quiero una galleta de chocolate!**_

_**-Ohhh…**__Mi niño comenzó a buscar entre las cajas…__** entonces quieres una galletita de vainilla o de...**_

_**-Lo que quiero es que respondas mi pregunta de inmediato Harry James!...**_

_En cuanto Harry me escuchó usar su nombre completo bajó la mirada al piso y soltó la galleta de sus manitos…debía haberlo asustado…Ohhh Merlín creo_ _que exageré en mi reacción!. _

_Una disculpa estaba por salir de mi boca cuando mi niño me mostró el objeto que tenía escondido… _

_Yo simplemente respire…y respire…y respire lo mas profundo que podía…Me parece mentira que unos minutos atrás solo deseaba mimar a este mocoso y ahora apenas y logro contenerme de darle una buena tunda!... ¿Esto es normal entre los padres?...o estoy enloqueciendo?_

_**-HARRY…**__Intenté sonar calmado…__**JAMES…**__juro que lo intenté…__**POTTER!...**__pero no pude, lo siento no soy perfecto__**!...¿QUÉ HACES CON MI VARITA?!...**__grité arrebatándosela de las manos…_

_**-Papito te pido que no te enojes por favor…**_

_**- Sabías muy bien que desde que tomaste mi varita yo me iba a enojar!...así que ya es muy tarde para pedirme eso Harry James!...**_

_Harry comenzó a hacer un círculo con la punta de su zapato en la alfombra…la alfombra…¿desde cuándo la alfombra de la cocina tiene manchas negras?_

_**-Si ya lo sé…pero…¿será muy tarde para pedir clemencia? …**_

_¿Clemencia?...Já esta vez mi hijo se ganó un buen escarmiento y ni sus hermosos ojos verdes, ni la escritora del relato, ni los reclamos de la lectora, ni siquiera el mismo Merlín en persona podrán defenderlo!...__**-Hijo creo que en vez de pedir clemencia, lo primero es pedir perdón…**_

_**-¿Perdón?...**__Mi superhéroe levantó la mirada…__**pero porqué?**_

_**-Robaste mi varita y casi te matas intentando quien sabe qué cosas!**_

_**-Papi pero… pero no fue mi culpa!...esa cosa debería traer una condolencia!**_

_**-¿Una qué?**_

_**-Una de esas condolencia de uso!...**_

_**-Te refieres a una advertencia…**_

_**-Exacto!...¿Cómo iba yo a saber que esa cosa tiraba chispitas?...Recuerda papito que soy un superhéroe no un adivino!**_

_**-Lo único que recuerdo es haberte dicho que no tocaras mi varita y me desobedeciste!...**_

_**-Pero…pero…es que yo quería volar!**_

_**-¿Volar?...usaste mi varita para volar?**_

_**-Bueno creo que apreté el botón incorrecto, pero esa era la idea… **_

_Me crucé de brazos…__**-Ajá, con que también pensabas romper la regla de no volar en la casa!**_

_**-Ahhh…pero…pero…tú gritaste no volar en la sala…**__ Harry bajó el tono de su voz en la siguiente explicación…__** pero no dijiste nada de no volar en la cocina… **_

_Ok, mi cerebro está confundido, aún no he podido decidir si es este el momento en el que me da un paro cardiaco y me muero de un coraje…o es el momento en que mato a mi hijo a nalgadas?..._

_-__**A sí que…**__el pequeño superhéroe continuo hablando ignorando el dilema que se desarrollaba en mi cerebro…__**la culpa es tuya por no aclarar bien las cosas que dices…**_

_De más está decir que mis cejas se elevaron con ese atrevido comentario, finalmente mi cerebro decidió que rumbo debía tomar la historia…y no…no soy yo el que va a morir…por lo menos no todavía… _

_**Entonces voy a encargarme de que el mensaje te quede muy claro, para que no haya confusiones a futuro...**__ Comenté viendo directo a los ojos de mi hijo._

No era un día de invierno y mucho menos hacía frío en la cocina, pero igual un pequeño escalofrío recorrió de inmediato el cuerpo de Harry…conocía esa mirada…

Su padre no había mencionado la temida sentencia pero el niño ya sabía cual sería su castigo…y no, no era psíquico, si no, un chiquillo travieso que había leído la palabra "paliza" escrita con fuego en los ojos de su padre.

Así que como el valiente y aguerrido superhéroe que era…no tenía otra opción que…ponerse a llorar...

_**-Papito**_ (Suspiro)…_**no me pegues…**_(Sollozo)…_**por…**_(Sollozo)…_**por…**_(Sollozo)…_**por favorcito!...**_(lagrimita)

_**-Harry no hay "favorcitos" que valgan…sabes que te lo mereces…**_

_**-Ahhhh pero es que…**_(Sollozo)…_** mi colita…**_(Sollozo)…_** me dolerá…**_(Sollozo)…_** por el resto de mi vida!**_

_**-¿Por el resto de tu vida?...¿estás seguro de eso?...**__ mocoso exagerado!..._

_**-¡sí, es mi colita y estoy muy segurito de eso!...**_

_-__**Pues espero que así te mantengas alejado de los problemas por el resto de tu vida!...**__Dije dando fin al inusual debate._

_Me senté en una de las altas sillas de madera del desayunador y los sollozos de Harry aumentaron conforme observaba mis movimientos….__**Ahora ven aquí Harry James…**__ordené con voz severa para dejar claro el mensaje de que éste no era un momento para juegos._

_Pasito a pasito, tan lento y pausado como las gotitas de agua que caían del grifo de la cocina, mi valiente superhéroe avanzó hacia mí con su labio inferior ligeramente hacia afuera y sin dejar de lado aquellos suplicantes ojos verdes…_

_Desde el momento en que lo incliné sobre mi regazo, Harry ya estaba llorando a gritos y yo me sentía…digamos que algo incómodo… Merlín…¡Esto va a ser difícil!..._

_-__**"**__sé su padre Severus__**"…**__la voz de Lily apareció en mi mente dispuesta a aconsejarme y una vez desee que ella estuviera aquí para Harry, para escucharlo sonreír, para jugar al superhéroe o pelear con él cuando no coma los vegetales o para verlo crecer y descubrir que ha cortado la cortina del baño en pedacitos o que ha quemado la alfombra de la cocina…o que casi…o que casi…muere._

_Aparté la colorida capa que cubría mi objetivo y deje caer mi pesada mano sobre los pantaloncitos de mi hijo… _

_-__**¡POFFF!...**__la primera palmada hizo un sonido hueco y el cuerpo de Harry apenas se estremeció…uhmmmm…algo anda mal… _

_-__**Harry James…saca lo que sea que tengas bajo ese pantalón!**_

_**-ay…**_ (Sollozo)…_**no…**_(Sollozo)…_**no**__**tengo nada papito!**_

_**-Bien ya que insistes en mentirme...**__Dije tirando del pantaloncito hacia abajo y aunque un par de manitas intentaban detenerme, logré ver lo que mi chiquitín intentaba ocultarme…en ese instante pude dar respuesta al misterio de la desaparición de cierta almohadilla de goma que había en el baño…_

_Sin ningún "obstáculo" que interfiriera en mis labores disciplinarias solté la segunda palmada directamente sobre las blanquitas posaderas de mi ingenioso superhéroe…_

_**-¡PLASST!...**__Esta vez la reacción fue muy diferente…_

_**-Aaaaayyyyyyyyyy…**_

_-__**Nunca**__…__**-¡PLASST!...vuelvas…-¡PLASST!...a tomar…-¡PLASST!...mi varita…-¡PLASST!...sin permiso…-¡PLASST!...**_

_**-noooo…aaaaaaayyyy…papiiiiii…nooooooo….**_

_Media docena de nalgadas fueron suficientes para colorear de rojo pálido el traserito del niño y creo que también ha sido suficiente para hacerme obedecer…pero…para que no exista ninguna duda…_

_**-ACCIO ZAPATILLA!...**__grité con fuerza el hechizo sobre los acalorados lamentos de mi hijo y de inmediato una obediente zapatilla de goma cruzó mi habitación y llegó hasta mi mano derecha._

_-__**Harry hoy solo voy a darte un azote con la zapatilla, pero quiero advertirte si vuelves a ponerte en peligro…**__ hice una pausa en mi voz y coloqué la suela del zapato sobre el trasero redondito que tenía sobre mis rodillas…__**vas a tener serios problemas para sentarte hijo mío!...**__con tono severo terminé la advertencia yantes de que las quejas llegaran, descargué el golpe.._

_**-¡PAFFF!**_

_**-OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...**_

_Harry soltó un tremendo aullido, ésta era la primera vez que utilizaba algo más que mi mano para castigarle así que como era de esperar lloraba y moqueaba sin control sobre mi pantalón… _

_Solté la zapatilla y no me resistí a la tentación de abrazarlo…__**-Harry, tuve tanto miedo hoy!..**__Le confesé al oído…__**Casi saliste herido, Merlín Harry pudiste morir!...**_

_Lo sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos y apretar mi cuello con mas fuerza…__**-Perdón papito…**__Lloró y esta vez cada una de sus lagrimitas fueron sinceras…_

_**-Shhhhhhh… ya te perdoné hace tiempo hijo mío...**_

_**-pero…**_(Sollozo)…_** me…**_ (Sollozo)…_**pegaste!...**_

_Suspiré y separé al niño de mi pecho pero aún lo mantuve entre mis delgados brazos…__**-Harry James Potter…**__ él__ emitió un quejido al escuchar su nombre completo pero igual sus ojitos llorosos me devolvieron la mirada…__**No es necesario que te castigue para que seas perdonado, yo te perdono porque te amo…**_

_**-Y…**_(Sollozo)…**entonces**_**…**_(Sollozo)…_**Por qué…**_(Sollozo)…_**me pegaste tan duro!...**__Harry frotaba con insistencia su colita para enfatizar su punto…_

_**-la respuesta es simple hijo mío…**__Hice una pausa sabiendo la reacción en mis siguientes palabras…__**Yo te castigué porque te amo.**_

_Como era previsible, mi chiquillo se soltó de mi protección de inmediato y me dedicó el repertorio completo de sus miradas mortales pero antes de que su puchero se hiciera mayúsculo aclaré mi garganta y continué hablando…_

_-__**Si Harry, te amo y que vivas fuera de peligro es mi mayor deseo …así que si tengo que darte de nalgadas cada día para que comprendas que debes cuidar de tu vida, te juro por Merlín que no dudaré en hacerlo!...¿Me comprendes hijo?... **_

_**-Si…**_(Sollozo)…**papito**…_Mi niño respondió limpiando sus mejillas con su manito, volvió a recostarse sobre mi pecho y después de varios suspiros comprobé que mi adorado superhéroe se había quedado completamente dormido._

_**FIN**_

…_._

**Y bien….te gustó la historia?...Vamos que pueden ser totalmente sinceros, prometo que no voy a lanzarles ningún hechizo …ohhhh se me olvidaba el epílogo!**

…

_Un par de horas más tarde, Harry acaba de despertar de su siesta y esta vez era mi turno de despertarle…_

_-__**Arriba mi valiente superhéroe… es hora de que súper Harry tome un baño y me acompañe a la tienda y de paso podemos escoger una nueva cortina de baño…**_

_-__**Uhhh…**__Harry estaba medio dormido pero hablaba muy serio…__**Puedes quedarte con ésta papito**__…dijo quitándose la capa…__**yo ya no quiero ser un superhéroe**__…_

_**-¿Estas seguro Harry?…**__Que excelente noticia__**, **__Al fin algo de paz!..._

_**-Si, creo que ser un héroe no es lo mío papito…**_

_**-Bueno, en realidad me parece muy buena idea hijo!**_

_**-Si…además voy a estar ocupado fabricando mi nuevo disfraz… **__Dijo entre sonrisitas de picardía…__**Mañana quiero ser un dragón!**_

**AHORA SI ESTE ES EL FIN!...O QUIZA NO….**

**N.A. **Capítulo dedicado a la chica de las mil preguntas!...Gracias Amiga por tu apoyo y comentarios!


	2. Las apariencias engañan

**Advertencias:** como es costumbre, se aclara que el contenido de estas páginas son fruto de nuestra imaginación y no se poseen los derechos de la misma. Los personajes mostrados en la historia son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y sólo se utilizan con fines de diversión. No se pretende infringir ninguna ley de copyright ni obtener ninguna ganancia económica.

La historia contiene spanking paternal.

**Nota: **El primer capítulo de éste relato nació con la idea de ofrecer un regalo a Carla, una excelente amiga online quien también es una escritora de gran talento conocida en este mundo como acarlalala.

Juntas, hemos decidido coescribir esta serie, cambiando un poquito(o quizá un montón) la historia de los personajes de Harry Potter. Este es nuestro regalo para los lectores adictos como nosotras, a ese pequeño de ojos esmeralda que siempre desearon que tuviera una niñez llena de travesuras y felicidad.

Gracias Carla por apoyar mis locuras, es un honor coescribir contigo y gracias a ustedes por leernos!

* * *

_-¿Y entonces debes pasar el resto de la tarde limpiando el jardín?_

_-__**Uhh…si…parece que si…papá dice que es importante cuidar las plantas y bla, bla, bla...**_

_-Pero me da la impresión que tú no quieres hacerlo…_

_**-Uhmm…Nop…**_

_-Entonces no entiendo…¿Por qué haces algo que no quieres hacer?_

**-Duuuhhhh…porque es un castigo…y creo que esa es la idea.**

_-¿Un castigo?_

_**-Si…es…Uhmm…¿Cómo te lo explico?...es algo que se inventaron los padres para torturar a sus hijos.**_

_-Sigo sin entender…¿Por qué tus progenitores quieren lastimarte?_

_**-Já, y esa es la pregunta del millón!... yo tampoco lo entiendo ¿Sabes?...Mi padre se la pasa diciéndome que me ama, pero…¿A dónde se le fue todo ese amor cuando el televisor explotó? **_

_-¿Televisor?_

_**-Es algo como…como una caja cuadrada a control remoto…o mejor dicho, "ERA una caja cuadrada" porque papá la hizo desaparecer…¿Puedes creerlo?**_

_-¿tu padre hizo explotar esa cosa y luego la desapareció?_

_**-Bueeeeno, fui yo quien lo hizo explotar…pero te juro que fue un accidente!... yo solo le metí una patada a mi pelota y accidentalmente cayó directito a la pantalla y…Pummm!...el televisor explotó!**_

_-¿Y tu padre no te creyó cuando le dijiste que fue un accidente?_

_**-Obvio que no, me regañó bien feo, ya me ha dicho varias veces que no debo jugar futbol dentro de mi cuarto. Uy, se miraba tan enojado que pensé que me daría una pa.…**_Por alguna extraña razón, el pequeñín hizo una pausa en su relato…

_-¿Una qué?_

_**-Una pa..pa…pa…**_

_-¿Una patada?_

_**-Si eso!...una patada!...**_El niño dijo contento de encontrar una respuesta verídica ya que su padre casi le planta una patada…pero en el trasero!

_-¿Y luego qué fue lo que pasó?_

_**-Pues que después de quedarme sordo con tanto grito, apenas y escuché un Pufff!...y el televisor había desaparecido!...Y con lo que me gustaba ese aparato!**_

_-_ _¿Y por qué no jugaste con la pelota fuera de la casa?...te he visto hacerlo muchas veces…_

_**-Si, me gusta mucho jugar afuera, pero…es que**__…__**es que tenía prohibido salir de mi habitación.**_

_-¿Por qué?_

_**-Por un problemita con mis tareas.**_

_-¿tareas?_

_-__**Siiii…otra invención de los mayores para torturarnos en las escuelas.**_

_**-**__Oh conozco varios de esos lugares, están llenos de niños, ¿Vas a la escuela?_

_-__**Todavía no, papá dice que iré a la escuela hasta que cumpla once años, pero él es mi profesor personal y me enseñó a leer, a escribir y también muchas cosas sobre el mundo mágico!**_

_-Creo que todavía no entiendo, ¿los profesores prohíben a sus hijos salir a jugar?. _

_**-Uhmmm bueno no exactamente… lo que pasó es que rompí en pedacitos mi tarea, entonces papá me envío a mi cuarto…**_

_**-**__¿Fue otro accidente?_

El niño sonrío distraído**…**_**-Nahhh…eso lo hice a propósito, es que estaba muy enojado con él porque no me deja practicar los hechizos que estudiamos, dice que son muy peligrosos para mi.**_

_-Es interesante, nosotros también cuidamos que nuestros pequeños no se pongan en peligro__**…**_

_**-Epa alto ahí!... no me digas que tú también te vas a poner de su bando?**_

_**-**__Yo no tengo "bandos" en estas peleas, además para ser solo una pequeña cría, me parece que te defiendes muy bien… _

_**-Uhmmm ¿gracias?…oye mejor me dices tu nombre y yo te diré el mío, así seremos como amigos, ¿te parece la idea?**_

_**-**__Nunca he tenido un amigo, pero me caes bien, por eso no te mordí cuando casi me pisas…_

_**-Hey ya me disculpé por eso, es que no te juro que no te vi!..**_

_-Pues me alegro de que lo hicieras porque si no, ahora mismo estarías muerto…_

_-__**Oye gracias, que gentil de tu parte!**_

_-De nada, pero no recuerdo tener un nombre…_

_**- Bien, hay que buscarte uno!…uhmm veamos…Tienes una mirada muy…uhm… aterradora… creo que… te llamaré… Bellatrix! …**_

_-Extraño nombre…pero me gusta._

_-__**Recuerdo haberlo leído en el periódico esta mañana, bueno, antes de que papá me lo arrebatara de las manos, no sé que le pasa hoy pero anda muy nervioso y más enojón que de costumbre.**_

_**-**__Quizá este cerca su ciclo y no encuentra pareja para aparearse…no he visto ninguna hembra de tu especie por aquí…_

_-__**¿Uh?**__ …__**apa…qué?...creo que ahora soy yo el que no entiende de que hablas, pero igual ya me dio hambre, iré a merendar algo…¿Quieres venir conmigo a la cocina?**_

_-No, yo voy de caza al bosque, ¿quieres tú venir conmigo? _

_**- Yo…no conozco el bosque…**_la boca del chiquillo respondió aunque en su corazón nació un deseo de aventura que crecía cada microsegundo.

_-¿En serio?...es un lugar bastante interesante._

- _**siempre he querido ir pero papá dice que no debo estar solo en el bosque... **_

_-Pero no estarías solo, estarías conmigo…_

Y ese era todo el empujón que nuestro aventurero necesitaba para tomar una decisión…_**-Bien, en ese caso…**_ dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de sus jeans… _**Démonos prisa**_ _**Bellatrix!**_

La hermosa serpiente que retozaba escondida entre las rocas respondió con un sutil siseo desenrollando su cuerpo para seguir a su nuevo amigo**…**_**Espera niño humano!...No me has dicho como debo llamarte?…**_

_**- Llámame Harry!...**_El chiquillo contestó mientras subía un pie para saltar la cerca que constituía la frontera entre su casa y un nuevo mundo lleno de aventuras.

**CAPITULO 2**

"**LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN"**

"_**Bellatrix Lestrange ha escapado de Azkaban**_**"**

_Suspiré y en silencio lancé un hechizo que redujo a cenizas el insignificante pedazo de papel responsable del mal humor que me acompaña este día. _

_Recuerdo que leer ese titular en las noticias del "Profeta" esta misma mañana, fue suficiente para que mi estómago deseara expulsar el desayuno y quizá incluso la cena de la noche anterior… "¡Vaya manera positiva de iniciar la semana!"_

"_La más devota seguidora del Señor oscuro ha regresado de sus vacaciones en Azkaban, ¿Y qué?"..._pensé mientras recordaba aquellos años de emoción que viví trabajando como espía entre las líneas enemigas_… "Nunca le tuviste miedo a esa loca, así que ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto ahora?"..._

"_porque ahora ya no estás solo, idiota"…mi subconsciente me contestó. _

_¡Maldita sea!...Es Bellatrix Lestrange, si hicieran un concurso en busca del mago más sádico y desquiciado de todo el mundo mágico seguro que ésta mujer gana con mención honorífica!...así que tengo todo el derecho de preocuparme!..._

_Me detuve en medio de la sala y por un segundo observé con detenimiento el panorama ofrecido a través de la ventana: el sol sigue brillando(con demasiada intensidad para mi gusto) los pajaritos cantan(como si estuvieran ensayando para una de esas tontas películas de Disney) y el viento sopla alegremente alborotando el cabello de mi hijo…mi hijo…Ese mocoso descuidado que está sentado sobre la tierra mientras corta la maleza de los jardines sin importarle manchar de lodo completamente su ropa…niñito insolente y travieso que sonríe ignorando que una maniática desea arrancarle la cabeza._

_Já!...sobre mi cadáver maldita bruja!...nunca permitiré que nadie toque un solo cabello a mi hijo!... aunque debo reconocer que esta mañana, después de que rompió su tarea y estalló el televisor yo mismo deseaba arrancarle algo más que un simple cabello…_

_¿Cómo es que un mocoso tan pequeño puede causar desastres tan grandes?..._

_He sobrevivido a numerosas maldiciones…pero…¿Será que mi destino es morir de un colapso nervioso provocado por un chiquillo que apenas me llega a la cintura?..._le pregunté al cielo mientras lanzaba varios hechizos para reforzar las protecciones de la casa.

_El tiempo pasó volando y media hora más tarde había terminado…me sentía agotado y pensaba que mi día no podía ser peor… _

"_hora de buscar al pequeño engendro que ya debe tener hambre, bueno, Harry siempre tiene hambre"…por cierto, ¿Dónde está ese mocoso travieso?...ahhh, seguro sigue afuera, castigado limpiando el jardín._

_Reconozco que más que por castigo, le ordené limpiar el jardín para evitar sus preguntas, su curiosa mente no descansaría hasta descubrir por qué me pase casi una hora lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra…pero Harry es aún muy joven para entender que debo ser más cuidadoso porque una de mis ex-compañeras de trabajo seguramente está pensando en las mil maneras de arrancarle los ojos y comérselos como aperitivos. _

_Salí al patio pensando en reforzar también las protecciones de todos los alrededores… ¿Será necesario añadir un hechizo para impedir el acceso al bosque?… conociendo a mi hijo… Uhmm… quizá incluso deba construir un muro de ladrillos y contratar un ejército de soldados muggles para que hagan guardia por si acaso. _

_-Uhmmm…o quizá no debo ser tan mal pensado, debo confiar más en mi hijo… después de todo es mi dulce niño que cuando sonríe al despertase me ilumina las mañanas, que me hace reír cuando habla sin parar contándome lo que vuelan por su cabecita, que casi siempre son travesuras… que aunque le cueste aprender la magia hace mi corazón agrandarse con solo mirarme fijo… Merlín! el simple hecho de hacerme pasar cóleras me recuerda lo mucho que amo a mi hijo así de revoltoso, ansioso de vivir nuevas aventuras…después de todo eso es lo único que quiero para Harry: que sea feliz y cuando al final del día escuchar su pequeña respiración y ver sus pies salidos de la cobija tengo el mismo pensamiento…no te cambiaría por nada del mundo hijo…además ya entro en una paranoia sobreprotectora muggle Harry sabe perfectamente que no debe acercarse al bosque, es muy peligroso y él es solo un niño que necesita cariño, paciencia, comprensión y…y…y…una buena paliza!-_

Así de rápido cambiaron los pensamientos en el cerebro de Severus y lo mismo pasaba con sus pies que aceleraron el paso mientras sus ojos veían algo que no podía creer!...

_-__**HARRY JAMES POTTER!...**_ su voz se escuchó fuerte y claro como si tuviese un hechizo amplificador en su garganta…quizá fue porque estaba nervioso, enojado…o con ganas de asesinar a alguien.

Ante el acalorado grito, el pequeño se detuvo con un pie en el suelo y el otro colgando a media cerca… _"Uyyy que mala suerte!...un minuto más y hubiera llegado al bosque sin que papá me viera!" _

_**-¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?**_

Bueno, la respuesta saltaba a la vista, pero Harry quería…digamos que… "endulzar lo obvio" así que estaba a punto de inventar algo pero su padre no le dejó hablar…

_**-¡¿IBAS AL BOSQUE SOLO?!**_

El niño trató de aclarar que no estaba precisamente solo pero al mover sus labios le interrumpió otro grito..

_**-¡¿ME ESTABAS DESOBEDECIENDO?!**_

Esta vez, Harry ni siquiera se esforzó en pensar en la repuesta…¿Para qué le hacía tantas preguntas si no le dejaba ni abrir la boca?...

_**-Bien, veo que te quedaste mudo…**_

_¡Y como no, si ni siquiera me das tiempo de hablar!..._Harry pensó levantando una ceja…la misma ceja que su padre levantaba al enojarse.

_**-ahhh ya veo, así ni siquiera piensas disculparte por tu mal comportamiento.**_

Curiosamente,el hombre también levantó su ceja derecha, ese gesto significaba algo así como: _" Te advierto que llevo puesto el cinturón y no tengo miedo de usarlo"_ …_**Entra a la casa jovencito que tenemos mucho de qué hablar…**_Le dijocruzándose de brazos.

Harry suspiró derrotado pero no se movió de su posición…creo que estaba decidiendo si le era más seguro correr al bosque y enfrentarse a un fiera salvaje o dejar que su padre lo matara.

Pero para desgracia de todos, la paciencia del hombre era tan escaza como la paz en el Medio Oriente, así que caminó hacia su hijo con pasos amenazantes para meterlo a la casa pero de las orejas.

Los siguientes acontecimientos pasaron tan rápido que yo misma no los vi venir…aunque les prometo que trataré de explicarlos lo más claramente posible, porque según declaraciones extraoficiales de Severus: "_fue algo increíble_"… a los ojos de Harry pues, "_fue algo normal que practicaba seguido a escondidas de su padre_"…y la serpiente se negó a dar declaraciones_._

El caso es que justo cuando Severus estaba a un pasito de tomar a Harry, inesperadamente, observó una serpiente saltar sobre él intentando morderlo con furia.

Los agudos reflejos del ex-mortífago reaccionaron y de inmediato sacó la varita para matarla pero...sin previo aviso, es decir sin que él supiera cómo, su varita salió disparada hacia…hacia…la mano de su hijo!…y no solo eso, si no que la serpiente que todavía deseaba ensartarle el colmillo, no podía tocarlo, era…era…algo inexplicable.

Severus sentía que la sangre le subía a la cabeza…seguro que acababa de tener un paro cardiaco del susto…pero como si lo que acababa de presenciar fuera poco, Harry se acercó a la serpiente y…y…le habló!...si, su hijo estaba hablando con una serpiente!…y aunque él no tuvo el privilegio de entender la conversación, yo que tengo algo de conocimientos en parsel, amablemente me ofrezco a traducirles:

_**-Bellatrix deja de atacarlo que es mi padre!...**_Harry caminó con enojo y se puso a un costado de la víbora.

_**-**__Pero quiero defenderte, puedo sentir que está muy enojado!_

_**-Si, si lo está, pero no va a matarme…o al menos eso creo…**_Harry intentó calmar a su amiga, pero incluso él no se sentía muy seguro de esa afirmación.

_**-**__¿El quiere hacerte daño?_

_**-No!...bueno…si…pero no un daño permanente, a lo sumo pienso que no podré sentarme mañana, pero sobre viviré.**_

_-¿Estás seguro?...mira que puedo morderlo y darte tiempo de escapar…_

Aquí entre nosotros les confieso que a Harry le pareció algo tentadora esa idea pero igual la rechazó…_**No, déjalo en paz, yo me las arreglaré con él.**_

_-Pero ¿Qué pasará contigo?..._

_-__**Buenoooo… creo o mejor dicho, estoy seguro que va a castigarme.**_

_-Pero si ya terminaste de limpiar todo el jardín!_

_**-Intuyo que esta vez papá tiene otro castigo en mente…**_

_**-**__¿Cómo cual?_

_-__**Este…bueno…**_ El niño lucía algo avergonzado**…**_**como…darme de nalgadas…**_

_**-**__¿Nalgadas?_

Harry comenzó a hacer circulitos con su pie en la tierra mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al responder.._-__**si, es…bueno…es…cuando tu papá te pone sobre su rodilla y golpea tu trasero con su mano…**_

_-¿Y eso no duele?_

_-__**Claro que sí!...muchísimo!... la mano derecha de papá pica como si te enterraran mil alfileres en el trasero!**_

_**-¿**__Y aún así no quieres que lo muerda?_

_**-Es que bueno, verás, yo…**_Harry miró directo a los ojos preocupados ojos negros del hombre que tenía enfrente…_**Yo lo amo y él me ama a mí, por eso me castiga cuando me porto mal para protegerme y recordarme que espera lo mejor de mí.**_

La serpiente dejó de intentar morder a su presa y se enrolló cerca de los pies de Harry diciendo:_ La verdad es que los seres humanos son muy extraños, pero voy a obedecerte…aunque…podría morderle solo la mano derecha si quieres?..._

Harry soltó una risa y simplemente negó con la cabeza. Luego suspiró y caminó hacia su papá…eso si, tan lento como un caracol cojo y con reumatismo crónico.

Cuando Harry se acercó, Severus sintió que el escudo que lo protegió de la serpiente se desvanecía poco a poco.

El niño extendió su brazo con la palma de la mano abierta para que su papá tomara su varita…pero el hombre seguía en el limbo. Harry no entendía porque su papá estaba parado como estatua y con la mandíbula en el suelo, así que comenzó a llamarlo para que reaccionara…

**-¿Papi?...**Exclamó indeciso, pero nada…

**-¡Papá!** …dijo un poquito más fuerte tanteando el terreno, pero nada.

**-¡SEVERUS!...**gritó con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones!

Pero el cerebro de Severus no se encontraba disponible y apenas podía articular palabra…._Merlin! Harry habla parsel! Mi hijo habla parsel! Y…y…puede hacer hechizos de protección! Oh Merlin!_

El hombreestaba solo con sus pensamientos olvidándose de su enojo, momentáneamente y si Harry no hubiese sido tan impaciente, se habría dado cuenta que su papá casi, casi, casi se olvida de la paliza.

**-Harry James!...**gritó felizlevantando a Harry en sus brazos y dejando caer la varita…algo que nunca, jamás había hecho y que como profesor de Hogwarts se encargaba de grabarles a sus alumnos casi con fuego: _Nunca dejes caer tu varita._

**-Papáaaa no puedo respirar**… ¿_uh? ¿Porque esta tan feliz?...pensé que estaba en problemas._

-**jajajajaja- **al principio Severus se rio por el comentario de su hijo…pero luego al ver a la serpiente en el suelo recordó lo que había pasado, su precioso y adorado niño lo estaba desobedeciendo!

-**Harry James!**

Esta vez el tono fue de regaño pero el niño ya estaba con la cabeza confundida de los cambios de humor que sufría su papá, así que no pudo ser capaz de cerrar su boca como la acción más lógica de la auto preservación.

**-Papá vas a decir mi nombre mil veces porque yo ya sé cómo me llamo!**

El tono insolente de su hijo agrego un puntito más al enojo de Severus y aprovechando que ya lo tenía sujeto volteó a Harry en su brazo izquierdo dejando la mitad de su cuerpo colgando y presentando el lugar perfecto para comenzar un repaso a una lección…

PLAF PLAF PLAF…

**-¿Qué te dije sobre no acercarse al bosque?**...

-SNIF SNIF **que…que n..no va..vaya …**SNIF SNIF

PLAF PLAF PLAF

**-¿Y qué es lo que estabas haciendo?**

PLAF PLAF PLAF

-SNIF **yo…lo siento…mucho….mucho…**SNIF**….pa…papi….**

**-No quiero que vuelvas a desobedecerme hijo….**

**-¡PLAF!….**

Y con esa última y fuerte nalgada Severus volvió acomodar a Harry en sus brazos, confortándolo para que calme sus sollozos que no está demás decir a él le dolían y mucho**….por favor Harry no lo vuelvas hacer hijo.**

**-SI…lo prometo…**SNIF

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Harry se calmaba y como estaba como un koalita enrollado, no pudo evitar ver la varita en el piso.

**-uhmmm papá la varita está en el piso…sabes eso es muy peligroso, fue una de las primeras cosas que me enseñaste.**

_**-Cierto Harry…ves que eres bueno para recordar las lecciones!- **_dijo entusiasmado.

-**Ehhhhhh si un poquito tal vez**- dijo más convencido que en la mañana.

_**-Bien, entonces vamos a seguir con las tareas- **_empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa llevándose a su hijo en brazos.

**-Pero…pe…-**Harry sacó su cabecita del hombro de su padre y le dedicó un gesto alarmado como si le hubiesen dicho que la navidad fue cancelada.

_**-Ningún pero y esta vez no vas a romper nada que aún puedo hacerte recuerdo de ésa lección también.**_

**-Noooooooo vamos adentro hacer las tareas….vamos que oscurece y tengo hambre!...**

…

Esa misma noche, después de cenar y rodeados de galletas, jugos de naranja y leche caliente, el orgulloso maestro y su inocente pupilo terminaba con la clase del día.

_-_** Por medio de la magia, los magos podemos aparecernos, ¿sabes qué es aparecerse?**

**-**_**Oh si lo sé!...**_Harry explicó muy orgulloso de sí mismo…_**es algo relacionado con una hembra y un macho ¿No?, pero no sabía que tenía que ver con la magia.**_

**-¿Una que?…pero…qué…es lo que dijiste?**

_-Dije que aparearse es…_

**-Yo no dije aparearse mocoso tonto!...dije Aparecerse!**

_-Ohhh…las palabras se parecen, hay mucha diferencia?…_

**-Claro que la hay!...Aparecerte es viajar a un lugar específico por medio de la "aparición mágica" **

_-Ah ya…y qué es aparearse?_

_-_**Pues es…es…cuando…dos especies…pues…y…se unen…y…y desde cuándo estás tan preguntón?!**

_**-**__Pero no te enojes!..._

_**-**_**Mejor ve a vestirte ponte el pijama que ya es hora de dormir!...ahhh y lávate los dientes si no quieres que me enoje de verdad!**

**-**_**Uy que carácter!...**_Harry se levantó del suelo ycomenzó a subir, pero se regresó a media escalera…_** ¿Papi?...te aviso que voy a dormir con Bellatrix en tu cuarto hoy...es que los rayos me dan miedo…**_

**-Claro hijo…duerme con…con…¿Quién dijiste?**

**-**_Bellatrix!..._Harry respondió pensando en que este día su padre estaba muy raro…hasta parecía más blanco que de costumbre!

El corazón de Severus dejó de latir por segunda vez ese día…-**Y…Y…¿Quién es Bellatrix?**

_**-Duhh…pues mi mascota, la serpiente!...**_Harry señaló hacia un rincón de la sala, donde descansaba una víbora completamente enrollada.

La respiración y el color volvieron al cuerpo del maestro de pociones, Vale que su hijo dormiría con una serpiente, no era motivo para sentirse relajado, pero en comparación con la Bellatrix que él conocía pues, este era un animalito insignificante y casi dulce….

**- ¿Y no prefieres un nombre más…más…adecuado para una serpiente?...**Preguntó observando como la intrusa se desenroscaba poco a poco.

_-¿Uhh…por qué?_

_-_**Bueno porque las serpientes son animales peligrosos, rastreros, aterradores, traicioneros y...**

_-¿Y cómo es tu amiga Bellatrix?_

**-¿Mi qué?…**Severus casi expulsa su jugo por la nariz…**olvídalo, creo que ese nombre está perfecto para tu nueva mascota**_…_

_**- ¡Genial! tengo nueva mascota!...Gracias papá!...te prometo no darte lata en lo que resta de la noche, incluso voy a preguntarle a Bellatrix que es eso de aparearse para que no tengas que enojarte por no saber que es!...**_

Y ahí va el tercer paro cardiaco!...Ponchado!...el corazón de Severus está listo para servirlo en bandeja de plata y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el inocente Harry ya había desaparecido corriendo por las escaleras.

…

_La tormenta continuaba cayendo sin tregua y las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban en los ventanales…_

_**-¡Qué día has tenido!...**__me dije viendo mi reflejo en el cristal de la ventana principal y lanzando un encanto de silencio en la habitación para que mi hijo no escuchara las mil maldiciones e insultos que estuvieron atorado en mi boca durante toda la tarde… _

_**-¿Y no sería menos estresante encerrar al mocoso hasta que sea tan viejo como Dumbledore mientras yo me enfrentó a todos los seguidores del señor oscuro solo?**__...si suena tentador…pero… ya no soy el mismo mortífago solitario que consideraba la muerte como el mejor de los premios…ahora tienes una razón para vivir…o incluso para morir._

_Quizá mi día hubiese sido más tranquilo si solo hubiese invitado a Bellatrix a tomar el té…_

_-"__**Bellatrix maldita bruja!"…**__Refunfuñé y al instante vi una cabeza asomarse entre mis zapatos nuevos …_** "tranquila que me refiero a la otra serpiente ponzoñosa"…**le aclaré a mi nueva inquilina.

_-Bueno creo que hoy has tenido demasiadas emociones y estás más loco que lo normal, mira que tu no hablas parsel y la serpiente no puede escucharte, así que deja de hablarle como si fuesen amigos, idiota!... _

_¿Pero a quién se le ocurre tener un víbora como mascota?...eso no debe ser común para un niño!...¿Y desde cuándo mi hijo es un niño "común"?...Doy gracias a Merlín que no se me ocurrió vivir en la India!...capaz y Harry adopta un elefante!..._

_Un leve ronquido resonó en el cuarto y detuvo mis pensamientos._

_Giré mi cabeza hacia la cama donde un pequeño intruso que dormía placenteramente con su nueva mascota enrollada entre mis zapatos…. _

_Me acerqué muy despacio, no deseaba provocar ni un solo ruido…Solo Merlín sabe lo que pasaría si esta criatura revoltosa se despierta!_

_Simplemente me dediqué a contemplarlo mientras uno de sus pies terminaba enroscado entre las sábanas y una fina línea de saliva recorría mi almohada ..._

"_¡Mocoso insoportable que sin pedir permiso se ha adueñado de mi cuarto, de mi cama…y de mi vida!"._

_Casi nueve años han pasado desde que Lily murió y a pesar de que muchas cosas han cambiado, existen un par de verdades que permanecen sobre el tiempo y quizá deberían ser escritas sobre piedra:_

_-la primera es que el hecho de que este ex-mortífago, el ex-espía, el ex-profesor, yo Severus Snape sigo adorando a ese mocoso incluso más que a mis calderos de pociones._

_-Y la segunda es que Harry James Potter, mi hijo…nunca, nunca, nunca dejará de sorprenderme…así que la lección que aprendí hoy puedo resumirla con un viejo dicho muggle: __**"las apariencias engañan"**__ y ese chiquillo torpe de pelo revuelto que está llenando de baba mi cama, es el mago más poderoso que he conocido en mi vida._


	3. Vamos todos al callejón Diagon!

_**Nota: solo para agradecer y re-agradecer a Carla por su apoyo, ocurrencias, ideas, frases, chistes y demás detalles que enriquecen este relato. Lo digo, un placer coescribir contigo.**_

_**Y a ustedes que son el eje de mi inspiración les agradezco cada comentario que hace que esta historia continue...espero disfruten de este capitulo y si les saca una sonrisa, me lo hagan saber para hacerlos reir más con el proximo...**_

_**... **_

_**Buenos días señor de los helados…**_Una vocecita saludó con cortesía, el pequeñín estaba de puntitas y apenas se podía notar su desordenado cabello alborotado sobresaliendo detrás del gran mostrador de cristal.

**-Buen día chico!...**El joven que atendía la heladería respondió alegremente… **¿A ver, qué sabor quieres?**

-_**Quieeeeroooooo….uhmmm….un helado de chocolate, uno de fresa, de caramelo, otro más de chocolate con nueces, uno de vainilla, aquel de galleta, de esa cosa verde de allá…uhmmm…y también del que trae chispitas y…y…creo que una bola extra de chocolate blanco también…por favor**_.

El indeciso empleado sostenía la cuchara en su mano y miraba con curiosidad a su primer cliente del día…**Ehhhhh…niño…yo…yo no creo que puedas comerte todo ese helado tu solito**_**….**_

_**-Sí, sí puedo…**_El chiquillo discrepó con altanería.

**-Pero…pero… es que es muy temprano y seguro que tanto dulce te pega Dispepsia y…**

_**-Heeee….alto ahí!...**_Una chispa de preocupación brilló en los ojitos del niño…quien diría que el ice cream fuera mortal!..._**que me va a dar qué?...**_

**-Dis-pep-sia.**

_**-Uhhh…¿usted es médico Señor?**_

**-Ehhh...no…pero**

_**-Entonces por qué no habla español!**_

-**Bueno, que te va a doler la barriga!**

_**-Ahhhh ya entendí…y yo que creía que era una enfermedad incurable!...jajaja…No se preocupe, seguro que no me pasa nada…**_

**-Pues yo te aseguro que sí!**

_**-Que no, no , no ,no y NO!...**_**Y ese último **"No" fue aderezado con una patada al mostrador

**-Que sí, si, si y si!**

El niño rodó los ojos en señal de agotamiento**…**_**Já y mi padre dice que yo soy el más terco del mundo, pero seguro que no lo conoce a usted!… **_

**-¿terco yo?!...Eres tú el mocoso necio que…**

_**-Ohhh vale ¿de quién es la barriga?…¿suya o mía?**_

_**-Pues es tuya…**_

_**-Duuuuhhhh pues ahí esta!…es mi barriga y me como lo que yo quiero…y si no me lo vende lo voy a acusar con su mamá!**_ Con una arrogancia superior a su estatura, el hombrecito de hermosos ojos verdes regañó al joven en un tono muy enojón

**-¿Con mi mamá?...quieres decir con la dueña, la Señora Vero.**

_**-Bueno si, con la mujer de cara arrugada y ojos saltones que está en la caja.**_

**- Oye mocoso te prohíbo que insultes a mi jefa!...**El empleado gritó atrayendo la atención de varias personas, incluyendo a la dama que camino directo hacia la vitrina de helados mientras el niño cruzo sus bracitos detrás de su espalda dedicándole a la señora su patentada mirada angelical sabiendo que al menos por unos momentos era necesario quedarse callado y dejar que los adultos intercambiaran opiniones.

_**-¿Qué pasa aquí?**_

_-Jefa!...Este niño es un…_

_**-Cliente!...este niño es un cliente y aunque sea un niñito, tú debes tratarlo con cortesía!...**_

El joven estaba enojado e intentó justificarse a gritos pero la señora no se lo permitió…**-pero es que dijo que…**

_**-Deja de gritar que estas asustando a este pobre angelito!**_...

_-¿Pobre ángel?...Un mocoso malcriado y deslenguado querrá decir!..._

_**-Jonathan no insultes al niño…¿Qué no ves que es tímido?…**_

_-¿Tímido?!...si habla muy bien y además solo dice puras barbaridades y mentiras.. _

_-__**No, no, seguramente tú lo has entendido mal porque todos los niños son criaturitas inocentes y de labios puros que solo dicen la verdad.**_

_-Pero jefa que este es la excepción!_

La dama dedicó a su empleado una mirada venenosa y luego se inclinó hasta quedar frente a frente con el chiquillo…**-**_**A ver mi querido bebé, cuéntale a tu tía Vichy que fue lo que dijiste**_…

El "inocente bebé" la miró fijamente por un segundo y se limitó a contestar con voz pausada…-_**Dije-que-usted-tiene- car…**_

**-DANIELLLL!...**Un agitado caballero anunció su llegada a la heladería con un sonoro grito que hizo saltar a la pobre mujer y casi rompe los cristales de las vitrinas.

El niño se encogió y con timidez fingida saludó al recién llegado…-_**Hooooo…hola papi…**_

**-¿Hola papi?... ¡Hola papi!...sales corriendo de la clínica sin avisar y cuando por fin te encuentro lo único que se te ocurre decir es "hola papi"!...**uhhhhh…el hombre estaba enojado y el niño se encogía con cada una de sus palabras…ese detalle, por alguna extraña razón, hizo que el joven empleado sonriera con malicia pensando que ahora sí que se le iba a armar la buena a ese mocoso engreído!

_-Ehhh…¿Señor?...¿Es usted el padre de éste chico?_

-**Si, joven…**El hombre retiró la mirada de furia de su hijo para responder con educación al empleado…**Me llamo Roberth y este es Daniel mi hijo.**

_-Ohhh Sr. Roberth, pues le tengo una queja, este niño es un mocoso malcriado y mentiroso que dijo…_

-_**Yo solo te dije la verdad!...**_El chiquitín gritó para defenderse de las falsas acusaciones**…**_**a ver mira bien a tu jefa y dime que lo que te dije son mentiras?**_

_-Uhmm…_El chico le dirigió una aguda mirada a la cara de la dama…_bueno…pero tú no tienes der…_

-_**Ya ves!...yo definitivamente que no entiendo a los adultos!...se enojan cuando mientes, se enojan cuando dices la verdad y hasta se enojan cuando los saludas con cariño!...este mundo debe estar al revés!...yo mejor me voy!..**_.El chiquillo comenzó a salir del establecimiento con cara de enojo.

_**-Pero...pero espera un momento!…**_ La señora intentó detener a su cliente… _**¿y no vas a comprar tu helado?**_

_**-No señora, gracias por su amabilidad pero ya no quiero nada!...**_El pequeño caminó a paso firme entre los adultos y salió de la tienda con pose indignada_**…de tanto coraje creo que se me subió el azúcar!...**_.

El apenado Sr. Roberth se tomó unos segundos más para disculparse cortésmente por…bueno, no sabía que era lo que Dani había dicho y siendo honesto, tampoco deseaba saberlo, así que simplemente ofreció un sincero _"Lamento mucho los inconvenientes que mi hijo haya causado"_ y salió corriendo del lugar en busca del niño que ahora estaba sentado en un banco del parque con la cabeza gacha y los pies colgando muy cerca del suelo.

El semblante del caballero formaba una sombra que cubría por completo el cuerpo del chiquillo… _**-¿Crees que debo saber lo que ocurrió ahí dentro?...**_

El jovencito respondió un "NO" con un movimiento de cabeza…

**-**_**Bien, entonces vamos a ignorarlo…pero lo que no puedo ignorar es la manera en que saliste corriendo de laaaa…**_

_-Yo quiero mi helado!...tú me lo prometiste!_

_**-Te dije que te lo compraría después de hablar con el médico, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo?...parece queee…**_

_-Yo no quiero que me pongan otra inyección, no me gustan!_

_**-¿Inyección?...No hijo hoy no te tocan vacunas, solo vinimos a revisar tus ojos, vamos a regresar a la clíniccc….**_

_- Yo quiero irme a casa! _

_**-Y yo quiero que me dejes terminar una frase!**_**...**El Sr. Roberthgritó de un solo aire antes de que su hijo le interrumpiera…_** vamos a regresar al consultorio y mas te vale que me obedezcas!**_

_-No es justo!...cuando me trajiste aquí nunca mencionaste que me iban a pinchar!_...El chiquillo reclamó alzando la vista por primera vez durante la discusión

_**-Ya te dije que el doctor no va inyectarte! **_

_-Ya no te creo, tú me mentiste, dijiste que el doctor era mudo y yo lo escuché hablando bien clarito!…_

El hombre alzó sus cejas ante tal acusación…**-**_**Yo no dije que el médico era un mudo!...dije que era un muggle!...**_

**-¿Y eso qué es?...**

_**-Es así como llamamos a las personas que no tienen magia, lo estudiamos en la clase de la semana pasada, aprendiste varias palabras nuevas ese día, ¿lo recuerdas?**_

_-Ohhhh….si!...recuerdo lo de Quidditch!_

El hombre rodó sus ojos…_**-Vaya al menos recuerdas las palabras importantes!...**_

_**-**__Y también recuerdo que me prometiste enseñarme a jugarlo!.._Los ojos del niño brillaron olvidándose del doctor y hasta del helado.

**-Ok, te lo prometí…pero primero debemos ver al médico…dice que…que...bueno, revisó tus ojos y al parecer tienes que usar anteojos…**

_-¡¿Voy a usar lentes?!..._El chiquillo dio un gritito agudo como si acabaran de decirle que el chocolate se había acabado en el mundo.

-**Si…hijo, así parece**_**…**_El caballero sonaba bastanteapesarado, el doctor dijo que necesitaba usar gafas de corrección y seguro que la noticia significaba el fin del mundo para un niño de diez años…**Pero si no quieres usarlos pues, podemos buscar otras alternativas como…**

- _¡WOOWWW!...Papá esto será genial!..._

_**-¿Eh?...**_El hombre quedó un poco confundido…Vale, mejor dicho en estado catatónico, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar…

_**-Date prisa papá!...quiero unos lentes igualitos a los de Clark king en la película de Superman!**_**...**el chiquitín gritó corriendo directo a los consultorios médicos…

_**-¿Clark King?...**_El cerebro del hombre seguía en la luna…_**Te refieres a Clark Kent... ¿verdad?**_

Preguntó a…bueno, se supone que a su hijo pero solo obtuvo un ligero viento como respuesta mientras observaba la silueta de aquel pequeño desaparecer por segunda vez en ese hermoso día de abril…

…Y es así como comenzó la mañana para ese par de viejos conocidos y entre la revisión médica, la compra de varias cosas, incluyendo por supuesto, un delicioso helado de chocolate, aquel padre atontado por la felicidad que irradiaba de los bellos ojos del chiquitín, hizo una promesa…la promesa de que al día siguiente, le enseñaría al niño a volar su primera escoba…ah que dulce ¿no?...pero…por favor que alguien lo detenga!... ¡Ohh Merlín!...piedad para Severus, porque no sabe lo que hace!

**CAPITULO 3**

" **¡VAMOS TODOS AL CALLEJON DIAGON!"**

_Aún es muy temprano pero no hubo manera humana, mágica o extraterrestre, de lograr que Harry durmiera hasta tarde. _

_Desayunamos un gran tazón de avena y milagrosamente Harry no se quejó, así que aprovechando su inusual cooperación, puse un frasco marrón sobre la mesa y le ordené beberlo._

_Me miró con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos con su cara de "ya me vas explicando de qué va todo esto"…_

_Le conté con mucha paciencia que hoy no solo bastaba con cambiar nuestros nombres como hicimos ayer para ir al consultorio muggle, hoy las cosas son más complicadas porque nos alejaremos mucho del pueblo, así que también debíamos "disfrazarnos" para encubrir nuestra apariencia habitual._

_Obviamente, no mencioné a la serpiente ponzoñosa de Bellatrix…ehhh…me refiero a la otra víbora, la que no es la mascota de mi hijo y que aún sigue por ahí escondida esperando una oportunidad para atacar a Harry…já como si yo se lo fuera permitir vieja bruja estúpida hija de…de…grrrrrrrrrr!...mejor me callo!_

_Harry lo dudó pero le advertí que no le ensañaría a volar hasta que se bebiera toda la poción, eso lo motivó más que cualquier otra amenaza y en cuestión de segundos, ya se la había tragado._

_Cuando el hechizo hizo su efecto, noté a Harry bastante nervioso. Corrió hacia su cuarto y se puso a contemplar atentamente su reflejo en el espejo, nunca antes lo había visto tan preocupado por algo…parecía analizar su silueta con exhaustiva calma, su cabello ahora de color rubio, su tez blanca y sus ojos semi-azulados estaban cubiertos por las gafas nuevas…_

_**-¿Estás listo hijo?...**__Pregunté acercándome a él para acomodar el cuello mal doblado de su túnica._

Harry hizo mala cara mientras se quitaba y ponía los lentes una y otra vez…-_**No me gusta este disfraz!**_

_**-¿Por qué?...si es que se puede saber…**__Este chiquillo nunca está conforme con nada!..._

_**-Es que superman no es rubio, además viéndolo bien, estas gafas no se parecen nadita a las que él usa!**_

_**-Já yo te lo advertí pero no me hiciste caso…**__Le reñí como si estuviera discutiendo sobre una cátedra importante_…_**Clark usa gafas de moldura gruesa y menos ovaladas…**__aunque pensándolo bien, ¿desde cuándo soy un experto en esas tontas películas muggles?...Ahhh claro…desde que me convertí en padre de un niño adicto a ellas!…_

_**-Además, mira el color de ésta ropa!**_

**-¿Qué tiene de malo este color?**

_**-Que es gris oscuro!...no habían colores mas ¿alegres?...si hasta parece que vamos a un funeral!**_

**-A mi me gusta, es muy elegante y yo siempre lo uso en todas mis túnicas, incluso mientras daba clases en Hogwards!**

_**-Pues ¿Qué no habían personas que te enseñaran a vestir a la moda?...**_

_Con la pregunta del mocoso la imagen de Dumbledore vestido con sus túnicas verde y amarillo fluorescente llegó a mi cabeza y un escalofrío se apoderó de mí!...uhmmm…sé lo que están pensando pero primero muerto antes que usar eso!..._

_-__**No, además es mejor usar colores discretos, hay que pasar lo más desapercibidos que podamos.**_

_**-¿Y por qué tengo que disfrazarme?...**_

_**-Bueno, ya te expliqué que son detalles de seguridad, el mundo mágico es peligroso…**__y más cuando una loca anda buscando la forma de arrancarte la cabeza__**…además luces adorable con esos rizos dorados...Uhmm y por cierto,**__**¿No estoy charlando con el mismo chico que vestía con pijamas de colores fluorescentes y calderos en la cabeza?...**__ bromee evadiendo el tema, no deseo mentirle pero tampoco puedo darle muchos detalles y no me miren así que ya se darán cuenta de lo difícil que es ser padre!_

_**-Hay papá eso fue cuando tenía 5. Ahora soy más adulto!**_

_**-Si claro hombrecito y supongo que tienes mejores gustos de moda que yo… **_

_**-Por supuesto! y aún pienso que este disfraz es horrible**__…reclamó con toda la seriedad que un niño de __diez __años pueda tener…_

_-__**¿Horrible?...Já perdone usted Señorito por no complacer sus expectativas, quizá esperaba que fuéramos vestidos como Batman y Robin!...**__Me defendí con todo el sarcasmo que un padre herido puede demostrarle a un mocoso que no valora su trabajo!_

_**-Uhmm... eso sería un tanto incómodo…**__ Hizo un gesto como si pensara un rato…__**bueno, es que eso de ponerte los calzones sobre las mallas creo que no te luce…**_

_**-¡Mocoso majadero!...Voy a enseñarte una valiosa lección!...**__grité con indignación intentando acertar una palmada en su trasero, pero me esquivó fácilmente…lástima no fue igual de rápido para esquivar mi hechizo especial de tortura...uno más efectivo que el mismo crucio…ohhh Harry iba a lamentar haberse burlado de mí!_

_**-jajajaja…papito…jajaja…no…jajaja…es…justo…jajaja! ...**__Harry reclamaba tirado en suelo, riendo y sosteniendo su estómago…Ahhhh dulce venganza, no hay nada tan efectivo como las cosquillas…Gracias a Merlín por la magia!…_

_Caminé hacia a la puerta con mis brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mi cabeza erguida ignorando el bulto que continúa quejándose de las injusticias de la vida…o eso creo entender porque entre tantas carcajadas la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que Harry intenta decirme…¿Habrá dicho "me-voy-a-orinar" o "me-voy-a-vengar"?...Por si las dudas mejor lo sigo torturando un poco más… _

_**- Bien que esto le sirva de lección jovencito, ahora termina de vestirte mientras yo voy por mi poción de cambio…**__Dije__con__mi semblante serio cerrando la puerta con cuidado mientras las risas cesaban y ahora solo podía escuchar los reclamos:_

-**"**_**Ehhh no huyas, mira que hechizar a tu propio hijo, eso es traición a la patria!...hay si no tuviera tanta urgencia por hacer pis me vengaba en este instante…pero en cuanto salga**__"…_

Y la fría amenaza quedó inconclusa mientras el experto torturador escuchaba el abrir y cerrar de la puerta del sanitario..y aunque quizá debería estar temblando de miedo, fue una majestuosa sonrisa la que se dibujaba en su rostro…cualquiera diría que el amargado Severus Snape parecía feliz…y quién sabe, quizá…exista una mínima posibilidad de que si le preguntaran…les diga que si lo era de verdad.

…_**..**_

_Pocas veces he visto a Harry tan entusiasmado leyendo algo que no sean esas tontas historietas de "superhéroes" no entiendo que le hace creer que alguien podría realizar todo eso sin magia!...Merlin!...los muggles sí que tienen imaginación descabellada!...aunque yo hubiese preferido que escogiera alguna lectura para principiantes sobre pociones mi pequeñito optó por dos revistas: la primera donde detallaba los lugares más concurridos por nosotros los magos…uhmm…vi como su mirada se encendió cuando a voz alta leyó __**el callejón Diagon!**_

_Yo estaba en silencio, preparándome para sus acostumbradas preguntas pero no me dijo ninguna, respire con alivio porque pensé que Harry no le dio importancia y se olvidó rápido del tema já!...a veces tengo la osadía de ser tan inepto con mi hijo!…a Harry Potter nunca se le olvida nada! _

_La segunda revista narraba las hazañas para aprender a volar, seguro estas educativas revistas las encontró de los artefactos que yo mil veces antes había decomisado a mis estudiantes problemáticos y peleados con mi clase. Por supuesto la memoria de mi hijo era increíble cuando de jugar se trataba así que no tardo en exigirme que de una vez le enseñara a volar para que él pueda jugar Quidditch._

"_El Quidditch" si alguien pidiera mi definición para ésta palabra, le diría que es la vía más rápida para morir de un infarto._

_Durante años en mi función como maestro de pociones, observé a miles de estudiantes terminar golpeados, sin dientes, con las narices goteando sangre y un sin fin de huesos rotos después de un "juego amistoso" entre las casas…y si por casualidad, el partido era entre Gryffindor y Slytherin estaba garantizado que la enfermería de Howgards estaría abarrotada esa noche._

_Pero fue hasta que mi propio hijo decidió cambiar los comic por el Quiddicth que realmente comencé a detestarlo…aún así de esa experiencia descubrí que aunque mi niño haya crecido e incluso cambiemos nombres y apariencias para pasar "desapercibidos"…Harry Potter, nunca dejará de sorprenderme…y también de enloquecerme._

_**QUIDDITCH! QUIDDITCH! QUIDDITCH!**_

_Era lo único que mi hijo repetía y repetía como si tuviera una maldita grabadora muggle atorada en su garganta, _

_Coloqué mi tercer vaso vacío en el fregadero del lavaplatos de la cocina antes de que mis nervios me traicionen y termine estrellando el pobre cristal en el piso. He bebido vaso tras vaso de agua para "calmarme" antes de ir a tratar con el ser más arriesgado, temerario y loco del planeta que conozco, es decir, con Harry …y es que…¿Quién más podría reunir todas esas cualidades?_

_**-QUIDDITCH! QUIDDITCH! QUIDDITCH!**_

_Respira, respira…solo es un juego…estúpido y peligroso, pero un juego nada más…tú eres un hombre mayor…bueno, no tan mayor, muy fuerte eso sí, puedes hacerlo, es pan comido, eres experto en muchas cosas…en pociones, en maleficios…pero no en el maldito Quidditch!_

_**-QUIDDITCH! QUIDDITCH! QUIDDITCH!**_

_Ohhh Merín!..¿A qué hora se me ocurrió esta estúpido idea? _

_**-QUIDDITCH! QUIDDITCH! QUIDDITCH!**_

_Merlín!...Agarra valor Severus Snape, tú has estado al borde de la muerte más veces de las que puedes recordar y no te puedes dejar acobardar por un loco y obsesivo mocoso de diez años! _

Ehhh Alto!...Alto!...interrumpo porque como escritora y amiga del pequeño protagonista, siento la imperiosa necesidad de defender a Harry!...él es solo un inocente chiquitín ansioso por aprender del juego más divertido que había oído de los labios de su padre y que hasta ahora encontró lo más interesante de las clases que le daba…Nadie puede culparlo por eso ¿no?

Así que obviando la voz interna que gritaba y gritaba- _no lo enseñes! no le enseñes!-_ Severus al fin encontró su valor…que por cierto estaba muy escondido…y después de tantos debates internos, es un placer informarles que ambos personajes subieron al auto y llegaron a un campo muy lejano y casi inexistente para los ojos muggles…(si mis queridos lectores, leyeron bien: el viejo maestro de pociones tiene un coche!...y es que en su afán de parecer "personas normales" Severus decidió sacar provecho a los inventos muggles y se compró un carro usado y bastante discreto…e incluso debo confesar que es mejor conductor que yo!)

El lugar era perfecto para manejar la escoba, era un campo abierto cubierto con pasto frondoso verde y pocos árboles sin ninguna señal de que alguien viviera cerca o de animales que estorbaran la labor del padre ingenuo y más contento del mundo, incluso más feliz de lo que él mismo creía que sería enseñar a su hijo a volar.

_**-Vamos a comenzar hijo, lo primero que tienes que hacer es…**_- por supuesto una vocecita interrumpió la lección, que apenas comenzaba!

_**-Subirme a la escoba, sí lo sé, y luego como hago para volar al Callejón Diagon?...**_Harry había leído mucho de ese lugar y le escocían los pies por visitarlo.

_**-¿Al callejón Diagon?! Harry primero debes tener confianza en ti mismo para poder atraer la escoba hacia a ti, hijo, esto es de vital importancia porque…**_- nuevamente otra interrupción.

_**-Y cuando podré ir volando al callejón Diagon?-**_ Harry se cruzó de brazos porque pensó que estas lecciones no serían teóricas como le encantaba a su padre impartir, sino más bien prácticas como a él le encantaría aprender.

_**-Primero déjame acabar de enseñarte!**_- Severus también se cruzó de brazos al frente de su hijo.

_**-Papá ya sé todo sobre volar! sólo necesito las indicaciones básicas para afinarme**_- el niño le explico a su padre incluso agitando sus manos para que de una vez le enseñe a volar.

_**-Harry James lo que tú necesitas saber es que sin confianza la escoba no va ir hacia ti y sin eso tenemos media batalla perdida luego con calma volaremos a…**_

_**-Al callejón Diagon?**_

-Que no, yo tenía en mente que vayamos a la estación de trenes quiero mostrarte el andén 9¾'

No había nada en el mundo que sorprendiera tanto a Harry Potter como la magia, se sentía maravillado cuando escuchaba del mundo alterno al cual pertenecía y bueno que él y su padre pertenecían, de más está decir que saltaba brincos de alegría cuando Snape lo llevaba a algún lugar mágico… es por eso que cuando su padre escuchó la pregunta, elevó sus cejas muy alto tan alto como podía.

_**-Agg maldición! ¿para qué diablos iremos ahí?!**_

Tal vez su hijo se golpeó su cabecita preguntona y no se dio cuenta… o tal vez era la mala costumbre de refutar todo lo que su padre decía… o tal vez era el sol que lo estaba fatigando… o tal vez…Harry estaba demostrando su primera rebeldía sin causa hacia Severus.

_**-Harry James!... ¿Qué acabas de decir?!**_

El tono elevado y muy bien remarcado hizo que Harry retrocediera unos pasitos por instinto de supervivencia, sabía que se había equivocado con el tono y lenguaje dirigido hacia su estricto padre, su mirada aguda enojada estaba fulminándolo y sabía lo que venía a continuación…lo sabía…y como lo sabía, decidió usar su más reciente objeto adquirido y salvar su pellejo de la fiera que quería despellejarlo.

Y con toda aberración reflejada en el rostro Severus, observó en cámara lenta, como su hijo agarró su escoba, se subió en ella y con sus talones dio unos golpecitos logrando un extraño ruido y si Snape no hubiera estado tan hipnotizado por lo que estaba viendo seguro se reía igual como lo hice yo!...y es que podría apostar mi sueldo a que ése movimiento ridículo, Harry lo imitó de alguna mala serie o película muggle, pero el caso es que le funcionó, Merlín, ni yo me lo creo pero le funcionó!

Cuando Severus vio lo absurdamente bueno que era Harry volando sobre su escoba, soltó tremendo grito.

_**-HAAAAARRRRYYYYY!**_

Pero al niño no le importó el espantoso aullido y siguió en el aire experimentando lo maravilloso y sorprendentemente fácil que era volar. Eso lo hacía sentirse vivo, libre…era simplemente mágico

Harry hacia piruetas en el aire, parte por diversión y parte para esquivar los hechizos que su padre le lanzaba, no para matarlo, si no para…para…¿será que si eran para matarlo?...bueno el caso es que Harry sabía que en cuanto su padre lo pescara, sus sueños de volar, volaría lejos de él, así que sin pensarlo mucho gritó:

_**-No te preocupes papá, iré volando hacia la casaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...**_yaceleró hasta desaparecer entre los árboles del frondoso bosque rumbo a las propiedades de su padre.

_**-Mocoso! arriesgado y caprichoso! ya verás cuando te agarre!**_

El acalorado padre maldecía a voz alta y es que había profetizado que su hijo volaría un poco y que para el final del día, ambos estarían tan cansados que se irían a descansar antes de que anocheciera…ohhhhh pobre ingenuo!

_**-Tonto! Idiota! ¿Cómo no pude traer mi escoba?!**_..._**Esto te pasa por confiado y por creerte eso que lees en los malditos libros de Psicología muggle!... "los niños necesitan que le tenga confianza, que no se les grite, que no se les castigue físicamente, que se les dé libertad…Já pues esos estúpidos Psicólogos no conocen a Harry james Potter! **_

Refunfuñando, el hombre se subió al auto, encendió el motor y rodó los ojos cuando un humo negro salió del escape: _"los muggles y sus porquerías, jamás vuelvo a hacerle caso!"-_ pensó mientras el miedo se fue apoderando de su corazón y sustituyendo poco a poco la rabia que sentía….

**-**_**¿Qué pasará si Harry se lastima?...Nunca ha estado solo antes y…y…Uffffffff!...¿Pero de qué tengo miedo?...¿A quién engaño?...Se trata de Harry!...el mismo niño que derrotó al señor oscuro cuando era un solo un bebé, que habla parsel, que vuela como si hubiese salido del vientre de Lily montado en una escoba, que hace magia sin varita y por si fuera poco, duerme con una serpiente que resulta ser su mascota!...Cálmate Severus que aquí el que tiene que estar preocupado es tu hijo…porque cuando lo encuentres no le van a quedar ganas de ver una escoba en su vida!**_

Siendo testigos silenciosos de aquella amenaza, del árbol más lejano sobresalieron dos idénticas cabezas peli-rojas, cada una en dirección opuesta, pero cada uno intentando ver mejor la escena que podían oír desde donde se encontraban**….**_**un volador nato!...**_dijo el niño que estaba colgado en el lado izquierdo del árbol_**….un enano volador nato!,**__**querrás decir…**_dijo el otro que estaba colgado en el lado derecho del árbol.

_**-Freeeeed! Geooooooorge!**_

Una voz femenina y chillona interrumpió el espionaje que realizaban los gemelos Wesley, habían desaparecido todo el día de la varita de su mamá que estaba empeñada en lanzarles el hechizo para traviesos por haber dejado a su hermanito menor Ron sin cabello, sin cejas e incluso sin pestañas.

Sin embargo, ellos tan hábiles como siempre, se encargaron en desaparecer todo el santo día e intentaban quedarse alejados lo más que podían de su casa para sobrevivir al menos hasta que los encuentren.

_**-Freeeeed! Geooooooorge!**_

Se podía sentir en el aire que la dama estaba cada vez más y más cerca.

_**-Te dije que trajéramos las escobas!**_

_**-Mamá las hechizo con rastreador!**_

_**-Eso es solo una mentira para asustarnos!**_

_**-Pues funcionó porque tengo miedo!**_

-**Gallina!**

Y como los chicos seguían discutiendo no se dieron cuenta que tenían un espectador más en su escena conflictiva…un pequeño niño rubio y ajos azules que con una sonrisa pícara les observaba desde lo alto de su escoba.

_**-Hey! ¿Quién eres tú?- **_dijeron ambos en coro.

El pequeño observó el auto de su padre alejarse y descendió hasta la altura de los gemelos _**-Yo….yo….soy….mi nombre es….**_

_**-Que pasa enano? **_

_**-No sabes tu nombre?**_

_**-Freeeeed! Geooooooorge!...**_Los gritos femeninos resonaron más cerca…

_**-No importa!...Nos lo cuentas en el camino! Ahora vuela lejos de aquí…**_y sin preguntar, los gemelos se subieron a la escoba del niño que por suerte era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que entraran dos chicos muy flacos y un niño pequeño.

_**-¿QUE?!...**_**pero…pero…**Harry no tuvo tiempo no tuvo tiempo no de decir "Bienvenidos a mi escoba"

_**-Sin peros niño!- **_dijo George.

_**-Vimos lo que hiciste!- **__dijo Fred._

_**-Tu padre tampoco está de humor para verte ahora-**__dijo George._

_**-Así que vuela lejos de aquí!...-**__dijo Fred_

El rubiecito solo podía mover su cabeza rápidamente por que los chicos le confundían al hablar, eran bastante sincronizados, parecían dos fotocopias!...ahhh…pero no se podía negar que eran dos fotocopias muy inteligentes porque eso de alejarse de sus padres, no era tan mala idea, así que lo único que dijo fue:

-_**Y… ¿a dónde nos vamos?**_

Los chicos respondieron al unísono: _**" ¡Al callejón Diagon!"**_

Puede que sea el destino que hizo que aparecieron los gemelos Wesley de la nada en ese árbol…o puede que la escritora tenga algo contra Severus, pero para Harry, fue como si el hada de los deseos hubiese escuchado sus ruegos y no dudo ni medio segundo en aceptar.

Es posible que algunos consideren que Harry no debió irse de pinta volando en una escoba, con dos extraños, a un lugar totalmente desconocido….Pero después de todo, esa fue su intención desde el principio y caray quien soy yo para impedirselo!…así que…¿Qué hacen ahí sentados todavía?...¡Vamos todos al callejón Diagon!


End file.
